Vegito- Universal Warrior of the Gods
by Super Deleto
Summary: Vegito is a legendary Potara fusion of Goku and Vegeta, and his power rivals that of even the gods. Yet, the rule with Potara is that after you run out of time or power, the fusion ends. But, what if Potara fusion wasn't retconned? Find out Vegito's story after being fused permanently as he faces the deadliest threat ever, and faces his demons defeat this enemy once more.. wait wat
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: An Abridged Fusion**

* * *

 _ **Universe 7, Present Day**_

Vegito dreams.

 _He sees Gohan, one arm completely limp, and he sees an old foe, ready to destroy everything the poor 11-year-old ever loved._

 _But he also sees something special. He sees the spirit of none other than Son Goku, guiding his son through the peril._

 _In a very unusual way, I must add._

 _"My legs are ready to give out, my arm is useless, and I'm out of energy! The f*ck!?" Gohan yells._

 _"Gohan, lemme tell you something," says an idiot hero. "If you don't do this, Piccolo will die. Your mom will die. Everyone will die."_

 _Gohan shows a look of struggle as his father keeps talking._

 _"You need to get out there," he says. "Release all of your power."_

 _Gohan then stands up._

 _"So plant your feet, (Yes..) grit your teeth, (YES...) and EAT! (YES) THAT! (YES!) HORSE! (YES!)"_

 _Suddenly, Gohan releases an absurd amount of power..._

And then, he woke up.

Vegito sits up on his bed, remembering that day.

 _Gohan fought well that day,_ he thinks, remembering when Gohan was still a badass. _The studious little shit._

"Oh, good morning, Vegito," Bulma says, noticing him. "Get enough beautyrest?"

Vegito simply smiles and waves, and goes to the fridge to get some breakfast.

Vegito closes the door of the fridge with a bottle of milk in one hand, and he goes to the pantry to grab a doughnut. (Seriously, this guy has good taste.)

After chugging his milk and devouring his chocolate doughnut, he stands up.

"I'm gonna head to the lookout," he announces. And in a flash, he's gone.

Vegito lands on the Lookout.

"Hey Mr. P!" Vegito says with a smile.

"Hello, maggot." Supreme Lord Popo replies.

"So... where's Piccolo?" Vegito asks. "I was supposed to meet him here."

"He should be here soon. If he wants to live that is."

Vegito blinks and just stands there in shock. _I've known this guy for years, but I still can't understand his motives in life,_ he thinks. _I wonder what could maybe make him… less insane._

"Don't even try, bitch," Popo says.

"Damn mind-reading powers…" Vegito says quietly.

After a few minutes, Piccolo arrives, and sets down about 10 feet from Vegito.

"Oh, hey," Vegito says.

"No time," Piccolo says. "We need to go, an old friend is back to say hello."

"Who is it?"

"You'll find out when we get there!"

And with that, they both flew away towards this mysterious person. It did take a while, though. I mean, you'd kinda have to expect that when a Namekian tells you about an "old friend" who just so happens to be super far South. Not far enough to be cold, though.

But, of course, Vegito didn't mind so long as he got to fight. So if he was to ever have kids as Vegito and someone asked where the kid got his overwhelming power and lack of brain cells, the mother would say, "That's the Goku side." Just saying.

But anyways, while Vegito didn't mind and was even enjoying the long flight, Piccolo couldn't possibly hate it any more than he did.

"Are we there yet?" Vegito started asking about 10 minutes into the flight.

"No," came the Namekian's response. "About 25 minutes left."

"Has it been 25 minutes yet?"

"It's only been 5 minutes."

"How about now?"

"You just asked this 2 minutes ago!"

"I'm anxious! Relax!"

 ** _7 minutes later_**

"Are we there yet?"

"God Dammit! No! We are not there yet!"

Vegito tries to think of ways to pass the time. He starts with a song.

 _Row, row, row your boat_

 _Gently down the stream_

 _Merrily, Merrily.. Nah this isn't fun anymore._

He ponders about his mind, trying to think of other ways to pass the time. Maybe another song? Yeah!

 _You put the lime in the coconut_

 _And drink 'em all up_

 _Yeah!_ He thinks. _I like this one!_

That song was ran through his head for the next 10 minutes. If it were me or God forbid Piccolo, someone probably would've gotten very hurt. Notice that Vegito is a lot more than Goku than Vegeta. Odd… That's actually a really bad thing.

But on the other hand, Piccolo was relieved to have some peace and quiet.

Anyways after the 10 minutes of killing Vegito's brain cells that occurred, they had arrived at the grassy location where Vegito saw… nothing. It was a regular, grassy, green field.

"About time!" says the grass. "It's been 2 hours!"

"Here ya go," Piccolo says to the grass. "Now have your fight and let's go."

Vegito still doesn't see anything, but then he lands and sees...

"Cell!" he shouts, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came back to life to kill Goku," Cell explains. "But of course... he's inside of you."

"H-how did you?.."

"I've been watching the world ever since I died," he says. "I know what happened."

 _He doesn't know everything,_ Vegito thinks. _He wasn't in the future, for all he knows I used Super Saiyan 2. I haven't used full power on Earth since then, and there's no way he could have seen the Tournament of Power._

"I'm a lot stronger than Gohan was in the Cell Games, so I'm not sure if this will really be a fair fight for you..."

Cell shouts and powers up to be at least equal to Super Saiyan God Goku. His power surges.

"I've been improving as well," Cell says with a smile. "There's no way you can match this!"

 _I was right, he has no clue that I have Super Saiyan Blue! I'll probably win this._

"Well then," Vegito says. "If I can't, there's no harm in trying!"

"That's not how that works," Piccolo says.

"That's what I was going to say!" Cell laughs.

"Hmph."

"Lighten up, Piccolo," Vegito says with a smile.

"I said, HMPH!" he responds.

Cell smirks. He hasn't been this excited in years. He finally gets to fight someone strong! _Frieza got boring after a while,_ he thinks. _Especially when he got his Golden form. But hey, he was still fun to get drunk at a bar with!_

 **(Wait Hell has bars? *sigh* Of course it does… I bet heaven doesn't have bars.)**

Cell gets into fighting stance as he powers up. He stops around Super Saiyan 3 Goku's level, surrounding himself in an intense golden aura with lots of light blue lightning.

 _This should be fun,_ both Cell and Vegito think.

Vegito becomes surrounded in a golden light as his hair turns blonde and his eyes turn blue. He is surrounded in a fiery golden aura and light blue lightning. The glow disappears, revealing Super Vegito 2.

The two charge at each other and clash fists _Dragon Ball FighterZ_ style, and the battle begins.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Well there you go. The long awaited Chapter 1 to** _ **Vegito- Universal Warrior of the Gods**_ **.**

 **Was it worth the wait for you guys? Please tell me what you think! PM me or comment on the chapter.**

 **What did you guys think of Cell? He seems weak, but I'm gonna power him up during the battle.**

 **His current max is about equal to RoF SSB Goku, but he isn't done yet. I plan on giving him a new, very powerful transformation. What do you guys think it should be? Golden Cell? Ultra Cell? Duracell (lol)? Tell me what you guys want!**

 **I'll explain more next chapter, it's gonna be a flashback/ recap chapter.**

 **Until then, I hope you enjoyed this revamped chapter!**

 **See ya!**

 **(P.S. The entire chapter was previously in bold text. I fixed it. Sorry!)**


	2. Chapter2Preview

**Hey guys! I started on chapter 2 last night, and I decided I'd post these "Previews" 3 days before chapter release.**

 **So here's chapter 2's preview!**

 **"Amazing! Goku gets to fight a super powerful _!"**

 **...**

 _ **"Dammit, Kakarot. I hate to say this but... we need to fuse."**_

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Seems I've gone through an evolution."_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"You cannot overpower my strength, why do you continue to attack?"_**

 ** _..._**

 _ **And they were fused forevermore...**_

 _ **\- :)**_

 **So that's pretty much all I can give away for now. Just a note: Previews aren't always accurate as to what will happen in the next chapter. If you guys wanna guess who the mystery fighter is, go ahead.**

 **Quick spoiler (sorry)- Chapter 2, being a recap/backstory chapter, will follow the DBS Manga in which Vegeta has not been eliminated at the end of the T.O.P. The chapter will also show some of Cell's time in Hell. (Well not show, but you know what I mean.)**

 _ **"Chapter 2: Rewind" will be out before November 10th! See ya!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2, which is a recap chapter. It explains everything that has happened since Cell's death, and also explains how Goku and Vegeta became Vegito forever.**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Rewind**

 _ **6 months after the Cell Games, Universe 7**_

Cell sat in Hell, watching the world above as it prospered. There had been no threats since the end of the Cell Games, and Cell was dying to be resurrected so he could fight Goku again. He paced back and forth, watching Gohan and his friends all smiling and laughing, and it made him sick. Why did the world face no danger? Was there something about Cell's death that drove villains away?

 _ **7 years later**_

Cell woke up after a long session of intense training and looked up to the living world. Gohan had grown into a young man, and he had a little brother now.

 _Have I been training for that long?_ Cell thought. _Damn. There's no telling how strong I am now!_ He continued to watch, but his fears were confirmed to be true. Goku was still dead.

He wasn't going to go looking for Goku, that would be a silly idea. There was no doubt that he was still training as well, just waiting to be brought back to life. But if that was the case, why hadn't he been brought back years ago?

 _ **1 week later**_

Goku stared at Vegeta, angrily amazed at what was happening.

"Vegeta, please tell me you didn't…"

Vegeta simply grinned with insanity, knowing that he was finally going to get what he deserved. He was finally going to fight Kakarot, and no one, _no one,_ would stand in his way.

"I'm ashamed," Goku said, frowning. "All of that pride, and you let yourself be controlled. And just so you could have a good fight? We could've done that any day… But now lives are at stake because of your arrogance."

Meanwhile in Hell, Cell stared in awe as he saw Goku confronting Vegeta. He couldn't believe his eyes… _Goku was back!_ However, Cell knew that he wasn't truly alive, because a bright halo floated above him. He continued to watch this event, which he had never expected in a million years.

Vegeta and Goku had fought in Super Saiyan 2, and Vegeta had emerged victorious. Now, Vegeta had sacrificed himself to attempt to defeat Majin Buu, truly coming through in the end.

Not long after, Cell saw a new Majin Buu, calling itself "Super Buu", with power even Cell was amazed by. It absorbed Piccolo, then a "fusion" between Goku and Vegeta's sons, then a now very powerful Gohan.

He observed for a while and saw Goku and Vegeta putting on… jewelry? _Really?_

"What the hell is going on?" Cell asked himself. Suddenly a bright light appeared, and a new warrior emerged, calling himself "Vegito".

A few minutes went by and Vegito was absorbed as well. Cell had lost all hope at that point, at least until Goku and Vegeta sprung out of the pink bubblegum-looking figure, the victims of Buu's absorption not far behind them.

Cell finally realized how idiotic this was. "So first we get a bubblegum sumo wrestler, then Goku decides that haircuts are bullshit but shaves his eyebrows, then the prince decides that he wants to put an 'M' on his forehead to look cool, and _then_ Goku and Vegeta decide 'Oh, let's put on some jewelry and look pretty while we fight!' and suddenly _POOF!_ They were gone. Then they came out of the bubblegum man who decided to lose weight, and that's just it."

Then he also understood how hard it would be to truly be better than Goku. He seemed to be gaining power faster than Cell could. But he would have to be ready...

 _ **A few months later, BoG saga**_

Cell knew that at this point, things were absolutely hopeless. At the rate that Goku's power was growing, Cell thought that his surpassing of Goku would soon come to an end. This "Super Saiyan God" was incredible, and it even gave a God of Destruction (who Cell was painfully aware of) a good time.

"Well," Frieza said, Cell standing next to his cocoon. "At least you don't have to be trapped in here, just waiting for the torture to end…"

"Frieza…" Cell began. "Someday, you're gonna learn to shut up, or else karma's gonna stab you in the ass."

But he continued to watch the fight between the Super Saiyan God and the God of Destruction, examining Goku's every move…

 _ **6 months later, RoF saga**_

"Sayonara, bitches!" Frieza yelled as he was resurrected. It was a that moment that Cell started laughing hysterically at the fact that Frieza came back in bits and pieces.

"And that… is karma," Cell laughed. "Told ya!" Frieza's brother, Cooler, stood nearby.

"I bet he's gonna get some major power up like every other goddamned villain who's fought Goku," he said sarcastically.

"Maybe he won't," Cell replied. "Maybe something will happen before that can happen."

"Bet."

"Bet."

 _ **4 months later**_

Suddenly Frieza turned gold. Cell stared at the ground in anger and Cooler chuckled.

"Aaand you owe me 100 zenni," Cooler laughed. "Told ya."

"Go to Hell, Cooler, you know we're broke." Then they both watched as Vegeta beat Frieza up.

"The Prince? Really? Frieza is gonna die by the Prince?" Cell laughed. "Come on, it's hard to stoop _that_ low, even for Frieza."

"Weren't you killed by an 11-year-old?" Cooler asked teasingly.

"I am _this_ close to punching you in your imperfect jawline…"

But in the end, Goku killed Frieza. As expected.

 _ **A few months later, Goku Black saga**_

"It's the boy!" Cell said. "His hair is blue?! WHAT THE F*CK?! WHEN DID PRINCESS TRUNKS GET SUPER SAIYAN BLUE?!"

"Did you say 'Princess Trunks'?" Cooler laughed. " _That_ is beautiful, unlike the princess herself."

Suddenly, another Goku appeared.

"Holy shit! Clone conspiracy!" Cell said, unsure of what the f*ck was happening. Suddenly, the clone identified itself as "Goku Black". To which Cell said: "What? He's not black."

Cooler could do nothing but agree, and Frieza… Frieza could do nothing but sit in his cocoon and wish that he had gotten a less awful Hell. However, he did say: "Fantastic, now there's _two_ Goku's to kill!"

Suddenly, the clone disappeared, and shortly after, so did Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta.

"Who do you think is gonna screw this up first? The Prince or the Princess?" Cell asked Cooler.

"I'm betting on the Prince."

"Saaaame."

Sadly, they couldn't see the future, so Cell went to go find Bardock. A few hours later, Cell came back, and Bardock described all of the events that were happening in his best TV announcer voice.

"Aaand… the Saiyan Prince has officially and _royally_ screwed it up."

"YES!" Cell and Cooler said simultaneously. "CALLED IT!"

When Vegito was mentioned, Cell thought back to Majin Buu. He remembered Super Saiyan Vegito, and how devastating his power was. Bardock said that he was using Super Saiyan to fight Zamasu, because Bardock didn't know what Super Saiyan Blue was. Cell just assumed that their power in fusion was limited to the regular Super Saiyan forms, but _damn_.

 _ **Two days before the ToP**_

Once again… Frieza was leaving. This was getting f*cking stupid.

"Alright, I'm tired of this," Cooler said before Cell could find the words. "Why would they want _Frieza_?! I'm not strong enough to last the Tournament, even with all of the training we did together, but at least _you_ could have participated."

"Honestly," Cell said. "They only want Frieza because he's shiny now…"

Then Cell had a thought: "Hey, Cooler, what if _we_ got shiny, too?"

"Hell yes!" Cooler replied. "We should really do that! That would make us noticeable for once! Maybe we'll get brought back!"

Cell smirked at that, and the two trained for the next 48 hours and 48 minutes.

When they stopped, they realized that everyone had already left for the Tournament of Power. 10 minutes later they were back… and Cell saw none other than Vegito… but… he wasn't defusing… But even worse, Frieza had been resurrected.

"W-what the hell happened?" Cell asked himself, seeing Vegito.

"Okay _what the f*ck_!?" Cooler yelled in an outrage. "He got brought back _AGAIN?!_ "

Still, Cell stared in awe, wondering what could have happened there.

 _ **Two minutes after the end of the ToP, with the U7 team**_

"Well, Vegeta," Goku said. "We won… thanks for helping take down Jiren…"

Vegeta smiled at Goku. "Well, I'd rather work with you than lose everything I care about. Plus, we make a good team."

"Had you done this from the start like I'd told you to do, you would've knocked Jiren off long ago," Whis said. "Even still, I'm proud of you both."

Suddenly Frieza's halo disappeared.

"Well," he said. "I guess it's time to go back to ruling my empire."

"Be prepared for an ass-whooping, Frieza," Vegeta said with a smirk. "Because you'll get one if you cause any more trouble."

Suddenly, the Grand Priest came down from his floating platform thing.

"Son Goku, Prince Vegeta, will you please meet me on the stage? I'd like to engage in battle with you, if you don't mind."

Goku and Vegeta looked at him in awe, knowing that they couldn't say no, but also knowing that they wouldn't win if they tried.

 _ **Two minutes later**_

Goku and Vegeta stood a couple hundred yards away from the Grand Priest, wounds completely healed and stamina completely restored. They both went Super Saiyan Blue, waiting just in case Grand Priest decided to land the first attack.

Suddenly, Goku and Vegeta charged forward, both of them simultaneously throwing punches, which Grand Priest easily blocked. Goku and Vegeta could see that he couldn't be using more than 2% of his power.

Goku turned on the Kaio-Ken and multiplied it by 20, and Vegeta turned Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. They both went for an extremely unpredictable fighting style that they had learned simply from their training together.

Grand Priest had trouble reading them, but for the most part, the Saiyans didn't land any major blows, until Goku and Vegeta coordinated an uppercut to their opponent's stomach. He was unfazed, however.

"You two are quite interesting," he said. "I never saw that coming, you've actually pushed me to 2%."

' _Oh yeah, go ahead and be a little bitch about it…'_ Vegeta thought.

After several minutes of pointless fighting, Grand Priest sighed.

"You know you will never pass me in combat power, so why so you still try?" he asked.

"Because a true Saiyan warrior never gives up!" Vegeta and Goku said at the same time, charging towards Grand Priest once more.

After getting knocked back again, Vegeta pulled out a pair of Potara, to which Goku's jaw dropped.

"Are you telling me you want to fuse?!"

"There seems to be no other option, now let's go," Vegeta replied with a smirk, putting on one of the earrings while Goku put on the other one.

Suddenly, a bright pillar of light appeared, and Vegito emerged.

"Well, hello there," Vegito said with a smirk. "Shall I go Blue and put you out of your misery?"

Then he went Super Saiyan Blue and charged towards the Grand Priest. He had not been expecting Vegito's raw power, it was stronger than that of Goku's Ultra Instinct. He quickly raised his power up to 30%, and caught Vegito's next punch.

"Heheh." Suddenly Vegito's hand was covered in an energy blade, which stabbed into Grand Priest's hand, doing a bit of damage.

Grand Priest knocked Vegito back, grabbing his hand.

"35%..."

Truthfully, Vegito wasn't using his full power either. Vegito then used his full power in Super Saiyan Blue and continued the assualt, Grand Priest being on par with him. Suddenly, Grand Priest raised it to 50%, surprising Vegito.

Suddenly, Vegito glowed, and his aura turned a darker shade of blue. Shortly after, his hair did as well.

"Seems I've gone through an evolution," Vegito said with a smirk. "Prepare yourself, Daishinkan."

Suddenly, the two went in an all-out fist fight for survival. Blow after blow was landed, mostly blows on Grand Priest. Vegito could tell that he was doing quite well. But Grand Priest was tired of the games.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled, black ki surrounding him, his full power being released on Vegito. "This battle ends here, Saiyan! I'm tired of your games!"

Grand Priest then took a massive advantage over his opponent, Vegito being constantly assaulted. He didn't know what to do at this point. The only choice left was…

"It's time, then," Vegito said, holding his stomach in pain. He then reverted to his base form and his entire body glowed a blinding white. Within seconds, Grand Priest looked down to see Vegito's fist in his stomach, and several thousand blows were then landed on him. Vegito's extreme power left him overwhelmed, and he collapsed to the ground, passing out.

Vegito was now in his base form, and Zeno came over to inform him that the fusion was now permanent. Simply because now that the fusion had accessed godly instinct, his body knew that if he defused he might not survive.

And they were fused forevermore…

* * *

 **Chapter 3 will go back to present day. What did you guys think? Let me know! This took me 3 hours XD.**

 **See ya!**


	4. Chapter 3 Preview

**Preview for chapter 3!**

 _"Is that what this is called? In that case.. call me Ultra Cell."_

* * *

 _"I'll kill you here and now, Cell! Final! KamehameHAA!"_

* * *

 _"And that... is karma."_

* * *

 **Yeah, it's short, but there's not much I can really say. XD**


	5. Chapter 3

**Let's be honest.. it's about time. Sorry for the delay, I had exams at school.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Evolution**

* * *

Cell looked at Vegito with a smirk as they stood in the grassland, the wind blowing around them, Vegito already in Super Saiyan.

"You know, I'm honestly surprised you can't do more," the Bio-Android commented. "It's a shame. I wanted to see some real power."

Vegito raised an eyebrow. "So I was right then. You've been training like a madman."

Cell grinned. "Indeed."

Vegito then vanished in front of Cell and delivered a gut-punch that caused Cell to cough up saliva. The Bio-Android chuckled. "Not bad.."

Vegito then jumped back and his hand became covered in a golden flame. He charged forward. "Super God Fist!" he yelled, slamming his fist into Cell's jaw, sending him flying. Cell got up, powered up even further, now rivaling Super Saiyan Blue Goku, and charged forward, his blows clashing with Vegito's, sending shockwaves out around them. Despite Vegito's usual attitude, he wore a very serious look now, as he usually did when he got into a battle.

"Come on, now, Vegito, start trying!" Cell roared, blasting the fusion away. Vegito winced and by the time his eyes opened fully, a Kamehameha was headed his way.

"Shit!" he yelled, taking the attack head on. When it faded away, Vegito turned Super Saiyan 3, his bangs waving in front of his face, hair now reaching his waist.

The two then charged towards each other again and continued to fight, their fists clashing over and over.

Piccolo watched from a short distance away. Seeing Cell fighting like this reminded him of when Gohan was a boy.

" _What are you so afraid of Cell? Isn't this what you wanted? I warned you! I told you what would happen if you pushed me too far! But you didn't listen! You forced me to awaken my hidden power! And now that you've seen it, you're afraid...because you know that I'm going to destroy you!_ " _Gohan said to the Bio-Android, walking towards him like a badass._

Piccolo smirked. It was no Gohan moment, but Vegito would do.

" _Damn, if only Gohan were here to see this…"_ he thought to himself.

" _He'd make you sooo proud,"_ Nail said in Piccolo's head.

" _Shut up, Nail."_

After about five to ten minutes of aimless fighting involving Cell getting beat up, the two stood about twenty feet away from each other, Cell gritting his teeth as he looked at his bruises.

"D-Damn… you..!" he yelled, his aura turning white and more fire-like. "D-Don't think… Don't think you've won just yet!"

Suddenly, a massive shockwave went out, sending Vegito flying, a massive pillar of blue-ish light surrounding Cell. When he emerged, his skin was completely silver, his eyes were silver as well. His wings had doubled and his crown-thing was sharper. He had an aura around him that could only be one thing...

Cell chuckled. "So then… It seems there was more perfection just waiting for me to achieve it."

"No way..." Vegito's eyes widened. "Is that.. Ultra Instinct?!"

The now silver being grinned. "Is that what this is called? In that case, you can call me… Ultra Cell. Yeah, that has a nice ring to it."

Vegito growled lowly and entered Super Saiyan God, but still, he wasn't close to Cell's power. "You want more? You'll get more!" he roared, transforming into Super Saiyan Blue. "I'll kill you here and now, Cell!"

"Yes, yes, yes! There it is! That's the power I've been looking for! My evolution deserves only one power to rival it, and that is yours!"

"Shut up and fight!" Vegito yelled, using his Savage Strike technique to smash Cell into the ground before stabbing him with his blade and throwing him around before firing a Kamehameha.

Cell dodged the Kamehameha and responded by copying Vegito's exact movements, the fusion deflecting the blast.

The problem is, Cell was even with Vegito at the moment, and if he got any stronger there would be problems.

"What's wrong, Vegito? Are you scared of my awesome power?"

"I'm only scared of your ego. That's probably the strongest thing for miles."

"Well someone's confident."

"I'm just saying I know when someone's a pushover, and you certainly are one."

Cell chuckled and instantly gut-punched the Saiyan, Vegito coughing up saliva. The two jumped away from each other and Vegito charged a blast, throwing it at Cell, who deflected it and kicked the fusion into the ground.

Suddenly, Vegito vanished away, charging up a massive Final Kamehameha. Cell charged a Kamehameha of his own, the two getting into a beam clash for the ages.

"You'll never send me back to that shithole of a hell! I will not die again!" Cell roared, powering his beam up to full power.

Vegito did the same, shifting into Blue Evolution for a moment to maximize the beam's power, completely destroying Cell. Again.

Vegito jumped down to the ground, watching Cell's ashes floating around. He destroyed those, too.

Piccolo smirked. "You know you could've finished him off earlier, right?"

Vegito chuckled. "I know, but I wanted to let him think he had an advantage."

"Talk about an abrupt ending."

"Yeah, really anti-cinematic."

"Anticlimactic."

"Yeah, that."

The Namekian sighed. "Let's go home."

"Why? I like this place."

"I do, too, but you technically have families to take care of."

"You know I'm single, right?"

"I mean your kids, dumbass."

"Oh yeah."

And with that, they left to go back to civilization.

 _ **Meanwhile, in Hell**_

"And that," Cooler started upon seeing Cell return. "Is karma."

"Shut the hell up, Cooler."

"I'm just saying, why would you even challenge him?"

"I wanted to kill Goku."

"But Vegito isn't Goku."

"He's close enough. Either way, I wanted to kill Goku."

"You sound like my brother."

"Okay, that's low."

Then the two laughed and went to a bar.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **Lol not really.**

 **Preview for Chapter 4 will be out soon!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Skipping the preview.. LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Leap of Faith**

* * *

Goku and Vegeta stood in a large dome-like building. They wore different outfits than what would be normal. Goku's outfit was red and black, and Vegeta's had black instead of blue. Before them stood a short, pink skinned Kai.

"Good work today, you two. However… while you were gone, something… came up," the Kai said.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Goku asked.

"Well.. Broly… is back. But.. different. I need you two to investigate. I'll send Trunks if needed."

Vegeta nodded. "Right. Let's go, Kakarot."

The two then vanished in a pillar of light, and the Kai was left alone until a dark Arcosian walked in. He looked very similar to Final Form Cooler, only a little shorter, and his bio armor was black, his bio gems and eyes silver (and you can actually see his pupils and irises), and his skin dark purple.

"You called?" the Arcosian asked.

"Ah, there you are, Tundra!" Supreme Kai of Time replied. "Yes, I did. While Goku and Vegeta are out investigating a situation with one Broly, I need you to go check on the other one."

Tundra's eyes widened. "You mean the one with that ungodly power in Timeline Zero-Three? You sure I should do this, Chronoa?"

She nodded. "You're easily one of our best. Besides, I'm sending backup," she says, pointing to a hologram of Metal Cooler. "You should be fine."

Tundra nodded. "Right. I'll head over right away."

And with that, he vanished.

 _ **Meanwhile, in the regular timeline (aka Timeline 0-3)**_

Vegito and Piccolo arrived back in the city to find that Whis was there waiting for them.

"Vegito, where have you been?" the angel asked.

"Killing Cell. Again."

"Hm. Well I've brought visitors from Universe 6."

Vegito raised an eyebrow. "Is it Hit?"

"No, no it is not. It's the Saiyan girls from the Tournament of Power."

"Oh, yeah! Well where are they?" he asked, an excited tone in his voice.

"On Lord Beerus's planet, driving him absolutely crazy."

"Are you sure that was a good idea?"

"He won't destroy them. I made him swear."

"Alright. Can you take me there?"

Whis nodded, Vegito held his shoulder. Then the two disappeared in a pillar of light. About twenty minutes later they arrived on Beerus's planet.

"Hey Kale! I bet we'll be Super Saiyan 3 by the end of the day, don'cha think?"

"Y-Yeah! That would be pretty cool.."

Vegito then appeared behind them with a "BOO!" The two girls jumped nearly a meter in the air, which led to Vegito getting kicked in the knee.

"What the hell!" Caulifla said angrily.

The fusion chuckled. "Nice to see you too, Cauli."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"H-Hi, Vegito," Kale interjected.

Vegito smiled. "Hey, Kale. How've you been?"

"I've been okay. Caulifla is convinced that we'll get Super Saiyan Blue within a few days, I keep telling her it won't happen."

"IT WILL!"

"No it won't," Vegito cut in. "It took Kakarot- Er.. Goku.. and Vegeta a really long time to get Blue."

"... Oh.." Caulifla looked down and went Super Saiyan 2. "Anyways, can you _pleeaase_ teach us Super Saiyan 3?"

Vegito groaned. "Fine! But you have to do _exactly as I tell you._ "

"Okay, okay! I will!"

 _ **Six hours later because the amount of time it takes Caulifla to get forms is BS**_

Vegito smirked. "Alright, now I think you might be ready. Reach deep within, bring out that raw energy, harness it!"

Caulifla charged up, her hair starting to grow.

"Yes, yes! You're doing it!"

After a few more minutes of charging and yelling, Caulifla stood before Vegito, her hair now reaching her waist. She was happy, she had finally reached Super Saiyan 3. But Vegito simply laughed at her.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You look ridiculous without eyebrows."

"What?!" she felt where her eyebrows should be. "WHERE THE F**K ARE THEY?!"

Vegito simply kept laughing, and to his surprise, Kale laughed too.

"When will you teach us God?" Caulifla asked, still angry about her lack of eyebrows.

"When you're ready."

"How long will that take?"

"Given the fact that it's only been a week or so since you got Super Saiyan 2, and you're already Super Saiyan 3… give it a year."

"That's way too long!"

"Sorry, princess."

"I'm not a princess."

"Too bad, that's your new nickname."

Kale smirked. "I think I'll call you that, too."

Vegito chuckled. "Damn! Well, someone's more rebellious than I remember."

The three Saiyans then went with Whis to get something to eat, and lucky for them, Whis had brought some ramen back from Earth.

And so, they all dug in.

 _ **Meanwhile, millions of miles away**_

Tundra slowly crept around on Planet Vampa. He saw that for whatever reason the Frieza Force was there. He smirked, remembering that in his timeline he overthrew Frieza. The Tundra Force didn't have that ring to it, but it was fine. It was better than the Cold Force.

The Frieza force had found the Saiyans living on the planet, and for whatever reason, the green godly monster, Bah, did not like that. It moved to go eat the Frieza Force people, but Cooler got in the way.

"I hate my brother just as much as you do, but we need them to carry on," Cooler said softly. Tundra rubbed the side of Bah's head, soothing it, but continued to watch the Frieza Force and the Saiyans.

"False alarm, then?" Tundra asked Cooler.

The mechanical Arcosian shrugged. "Seems like it. Everything looks fine."

"Oh well," Tundra said, scratching Bah's cheek. "Good seeing you again, big guy."

Then the two disappeared, Bah going back down and taking a nap.

 _ **Back in the Time Nest**_

Cooler had left to go back and check on his Squadron, and Tundra returned to Chronoa.

"Well, seems like it was a false alarm."

"Really? How so?"

"Nothing bad was happening. It was just Bah."

Chronoa sighed and excused Tundra, the Arcosian returning to the city and going to spar with a friend of his.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I hope you guys like the story so far! I'm trying to get chapters out as fast as possible.**

 **Peace!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Enter Darkness**

* * *

Light and dark.

Protection and danger.

Hope and despair.

All of these things coexist, unable to separate.

As such, even as the immense, immeasurable power of Vegito was established, so, too, would another force to oppose him.

The soul of the formerly resurrected, self-proclaimed perfect being stood before his beneficiary not long after his defeat and untimely death; the cold, gray eyes of the figure, and the immense power it had, made Cell's blood boil with the sting of unspoken inferiority, but he could say nothing.

"What are your findings, Cell?" The figure asked, voice reverbed. "Were you able to defeat him?"

Cell frowned, fists tightening into shaking balls.

"Calm yourself. There is no need to be ashamed."

"I'm supposed to be the perfect being." Cell spat venomously. "So why am I reduced to a fusion's plaything? Why, after all the training I did? Why waste my time?!"

"You were just a precursor for the things to come." The figure answered calmly. "You have yet to reach your full potential, as it would seem. But do not be alarmed. If need be, you will have the victory you so deeply seek out - though, that being said, I have to wonder if there's room among my higher ranked disciples."

"Higher ranked…?"

The figure raised his hand, snapping his fingers, and, not long after, a new figure appeared, one that made Cell immediately assume a fighting stance.

" _Goku_?" He asked, only to pause as the newcomer looked to grey-eyed man.

"I sense that this one has unlocked a new power, in his time in the world of the living. I have decided to entrust _you_ with bringing out his full potential."

Cell, hearing this, scoffed.

"Even if it was a loss, I still managed to fight evenly with a fusion of Goku _and_ Vegeta. What could _this_ Goku possibly have to offer that I haven't already surpassed well before now?"

The person, the Goku-lookalike, looked to Cell, standing in a gi he didn't recognize; compared to the signature orange and blue gi of the Turtle School, it was a red robe with black themed colors as the rest of his clothes, the greatest change, perhaps, being the mouthplate he had on.

He said nothing as he gauged Cell, and then, in the next instant, Cell felt a myriad of blows peppering into the front of his body, the force of one being enough to hurl him away, but the lookalike attacking with such speed that his body didn't even have an opportunity to fly away before the other blows blitzed into him.

As he shot through the air violently, he thrust his feet against the ground, them skidding to make him slow down, but his balance uneven as he looked up, not even in motion for more than a split second, before he felt the lookalike grasping his arm from behind, twisting it behind his back, the sudden shift in inertia making it crack as he was forced to stop.

"You aren't anywhere _near_ my level." He hissed in his ear, and, in the next instant, Cell's arm broke and was torn off, the man next to the grey-eyed figure once more, before he mockingly tossed the arm back at Cell's feet, Cell seeing that, like his Ultra Cell form, he was wreathed in an angelic glow, eyes a piercing silver, before it faded, leaving him in the same state as before.

"That was unnecessary." The figure lamented, but the lookalike only crossed his arms.

It was only then that Cell noticed it, the pair of Potara earrings glimmering in the faint light that came there.

"Do you believe you have what it takes?" The lookalike asked.

Cell hesitated, still a bit fazed by the assault he had dealt with earlier.

"Yes." He forced himself to say.

The Saiyan held out a hand and put two fingers to his forehead, the use of Instant Transmission bringing him to Cell's side, free hand grasping chest, before the technique was inverted, onto Cell, sending him away.

With this, the masked Saiyan looked back over to his master.

"Are you sure that you'd like for me to keep these on my person?" he flicked a Potara with his finger. "I doubt this can be called a trump card if it's in plain view."

"Don't trouble yourself with such minor trifles. He will learn his place in time. He would have remarkable potential, if not for his arrogance."

"I can't say you have much room to talk."

"Arrogance is not such, if it is perfectly warranted," the figure got down from his seating place, hand tending to the purple, writhing flesh of his disfigured arm, "regardless, go, send our next volunteer. It's doubtful that we have much time left, before the others come searching for you."

* * *

Beerus was feeling miffed — he wasn't certain _how_ miffed exactly, but he was _miffed_.

"So this "Cell" got Ultra Instinct while fighting you?" The cat asked as he watched Whis training Vegito. "What is with people getting it now? I train for my whole _career_ as a Destroyer to get it, and _these two_ get it like it's nothing!"

The two ignored his rant, of course, which only increased his frustration.

"You know, if you keep this up, I may just have to draft you for the position of Universe 7's Destroyer," Whis smiled teasingly the fusion's way, who sweat profusely.

"Aw, c'mon, you're still in about that?" Vegito groaned.

"Wanting to get even stronger than you are now may be a good enough reason to train, in and of itself, from _your_ perspective, but I can't see the point in teaching you, if you don't have an actual end goal in mind." Whis raised his staff, wagging it to and fro.

"Alright, _fine_ , I'll think about — huh?"

The three looked up, finding a pillar of blue light shooting down onto the planet, only for it to dissipate, the slender but well-built frame of a familiar female Saiyan there, donning a mask with what resembled an infinity mark on it.

"Kefla? What're _you_ doing here? What's on your face?" Vegito stood up from his fighting stance.

She gave no answer, only clenched her fists, before bellowing out a bestial roar, her power erupting from around her in an explosion of greenish-gold energy, muscles bulging as she entered the base Super Saiyan state,only for her now spiky gold locks to get spiker with Super Saiyan 2, and, with an explosion to trump even her first unleashing of her powers, a flourishing waterfall of spiky gold locks, Super Saiyan 3.

"Huh." Vegito crossed his arms, smirking, in contrast to Whis' raised eyebrow. "Guess you had it in you after all?"

"I think something is —"

Before Whis could finish his thought, a gust of air blew into the three of them as an even bigger explosion of power burst from the newcomer, her reverbed roar intensifying as her ki went from a greenish-gold to a black and crimson, only for her to suddenly burst forward, with a kickstart that left an explosion of dirt and dust in a small crater, Vegito, sensing her immense killing intent, raised a hand and caught the fist she sent rocketing towards his face upon entering striking distance.

There was a shockwave that resulted from the collision, that made even all the planets in the atmosphere quake unstably, Vegito gritting his teeth as the blow nearly made him lose balance, only for it to turn into a smirk.

"What's wrong Kefla? I thought you were the _boasting_ type!"

She swung her leg up at him, only to hit his afterimage, Vegito blurring behind her, arms crossed, before countering with a blunt kick of his own to Kefla's back, sending his fellow Saiyan flying, only for her to ram her palm into the ground mid-fall, hoist herself up back into the air while spinning around to face him again, and give a low growl that grew into a harsh battle cry, energy bursting around her again before she sped forward to attack again, Vegito responding to charge in kind as he roared as well.

Their forms blurred with their speed, and, all across the landscape, the shockwaves that exploded from their battle made various planets break from the backlash of it, there being no rhyme or reason to where the next one would come, Whis looking up at it all and breathing a belabored sigh.

He stamped his staff to the ground, time being rewound by a few moments, before he proceeded to use his powers to shield the various planets from the battle.

Despite this, the planet the angel stood on still suffered numerous cracks in it from the same shockwaves, Beerus being roused from his tree sack and nearly falling to the ground.

"Kefla's power shouldn't be this intense, much less this sinister." Whis commented with a frown.

"Yeah," Beerus walked along to his Attendant's side. "Something's off about that girl, and not just the mask."

Eyes tracking their forms, the Destroyer narrowed his eyes at Kefla's mask.

* * *

Vegito sped out of the way of a punch Kefla sent his way, hands intertwining over his head before, hair flickering with a crackle of blue energy as he roared out, then swung it down to Kefla's head, the girl crying out in pain as she got sent down, Vegito's hair reverting to crimson as Kefla released a thin beam of energy from her hand mid-spinning fall, Vegito channeling his energy into a ki blade that cut through it, only for Kefla to be on him again with a great burst of speed, a hard punch to his jaw making it swing back, Vegito grunting, only to retaliate, the pair returning to their exchange of attacks.

* * *

"Say, Whis, isn't that the same mask from before, used those two Time Travelers from the Demon Realm?"

"You mean Towa and Mira, Lord Beerus?"

"Yeah, those two. Goku killed them years ago, so how did that kid get a hold of it?"

"I wouldn't rule out the possibility of it being them, but it's doubtful, all things considered. They weren't the _only_ ones with a power quite like this, after all. Who's to say there aren't others with the same powers?"

" _I'm not playing anymore!_ " Vegito's enraged snarl interrupted, the fusion grasping the female counterpart's fists in his hands, his grip not allowing her to escape, try as she might. "Let's get _serious_!"

His power shot up, a potent roar that made the entire star system quake as he did so, two innately different powers merging within the Saiyan as he was encased in blue energy, Kefla grunting as the bright light hurt her eyes, only for the encasement to implode with such power that it sent Kefla rocketing away through the air.

With him no longer holding back, Vegito sped to Kefla's side before she could even start to recover her lost bearings, a flurry of attacks blitzing all over her body in quick succession, each throwing her around in a different direction, bones fracturing, as Vegito unleashed his wrath upon her.

When her hair started to shrink, the golden color fading to black, Vegito, at first, thought he'd won.

However, to Vegito's surprise, Kefla had been holding back just as much as he had, the swing of his shin that was meant to act as a finishing blow being stopped cold by Kefla's palm, her grip unassailing as her muscles bulked further, fur coming over her body from the neck down.

"W-What the hell?!" Vegito tried prying his leg free of Kefla's grip, but the crimson eyes of her mask met his — only for her hand to blur, a hard punch to his stomach disabling Vegito's capacity to breathe, but her shoving her fist further beyond the initial impact, hand opening to unleash a wave of energy that sent Vegito hurtling through the air, Vegito gritting his teeth before releasing a dome of energy to repel the beam, looking to find Kefla cocking her head his way.

"What's wrong?" Kefla finally spoke, mocking as she held her hips. "Got nothing else to say?" She chuckled, then spread her hands in a shrugging motion, shaking her head. "Guys are always quick to boast, but when push comes to shove, I guess even _you're_ all talk."

Vegito scowled, then grinned.

"You just caught me off guard. I didn't think there was another transformation to use." He answered, returning to his fighting stance. "If you're going to talk boasts, I hope you're bringing more to the table this time. I'll warn you though — I won't be holding back."

She snickered, before it grew into hysterical laughter.

"As if you're _really_ worth my time now. I'm just sizing you up, before I extend a small… _invitation_."

"Really? You're just the welcoming committee?" Vegito cocked his head. "And if I refuse?"

She chuckled darkly, punching her palm, then cracking her knuckles.

"Well, no one said I couldn't rough you up a bit before taking you. I'm sure you'll make a good punching bag."

"If you think you can take _me_ on, you must be feeling confident in yourself. _Don't disappoint._ "

As he spoke however, his heart raced, hammering doses of adrenaline through his bloodstream as he tried stifling his heavy breathing.

Sensing that he'd flubbed the ascension into Blue, Vegito mentally cursed himself in hindsight, knowing his stamina was much more limited now — and now he had to deal with whatever Kefla was about to dish out.

* * *

Tundra was called on duty _on a Saturday_ because there was an issue in Timeline 0-3.

He arrived in Hell, looking around. Nothing was really happening, which confused him. The deceased were just going along with their… lives? What would one even call it?

The Arcosian jumped behind a boulder at seeing King Cold. He had almost been spotted, damnit. He then walked around and found a darker area when he saw something even more terrifying. Something that sent shivers down his spine. One of his only fears.

He saw the demon Janemba, but that wasn't the one who scared him, it was the one behind Janemba. _Zamasu._ The god walked towards the very edge of the shadows, and Tundra could just barely make him out.

Now he saw the problem. Something even more terrifying than a dead Zamasu. Half of his halo was missing, and he could see it shrinking even further, atom by atom.

How could this be possible? How was Zamasu gradually being brought back? He had to warn the inhabitants of the living world- No. He couldn't. It would interfere with the natural flow of time. All he could do was return to the Time Nest and report his findings. And what did he see? He saw a Vegeta without a Goku, and then he knew there was more this threat than he could ever understand.

* * *

"Vegeta!"

Back in the Time Nest, the Saiyan Prince turned at the approaching energy of Tundra, who'd flown as fast as he could to find him, landing on the ground, nearly stumbling over his feet as he came up to him.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked, arms crossed. "Did you find Kakarot?"

"I — no." Tundra shook his head, at a loss for breath. "I haven't seen him."

"Tsk. Where's that idiot gone off to now?" He muttered.

"Look, we don't have time, we need him. There's a major emergency in Timeline 0-3!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

It was always emergency- _this,_ fate of the timeline- _that_ with these people, he thought.

"What is it? I can take care of any problem with _half_ the effort that buffoon would put in." He boasted, raising his hand and clenching his fist.

Tundra was unperturbed.

"Even if you both got involved… I don't think you'd be enough to stop it this time."

Vegeta's eyes widened, then he frowned.

"Let's inform the Supreme Kai of Time." Vegeta said solemnly, and Tundra nodded, the pair going to find the Kai in question.

As they went, Vegeta thought back to his last mission with his rival, how he'd been acting rather strange the entire duration of it.

Though a lust for battle was a trademark among Saiyan warriors, and Kakarot especially, the man seemed strangely immersed in the fighting, less sportsmanly, as was the norm, than outright sadistic.

With him now being gone, Vegeta was unsure of what to think as they found the pink skinned Supreme Kai.

* * *

Vegito was unsure of what to make of his current circumstances.

There was something about Kefla that Vegito couldn't quite understand. Not only her strange new form, but the dark power surrounding her.

It was that mask, he was sure of it.

As much fun as a prospective rematch would've been against this girl, however, he couldn't spare any more time screwing around — he had to get that mask off.

But first and foremost, _how the hell was he going to do so?_

Would tearing it off suffice?

Or would he just have to fall back on the tried and true method of just punching it until it broke?

As he thought this, Kefla sped forward, far faster than before, him weaving out of the way of an attempted punch to his stomach, arm stretched forward, before he thrust his elbow hard into the back of her head, sending her flying down towards the ground, but Kefla stopping herself mid-air, whipping herself around with fury bright in her eyes, only to pause, then grin, concentrating her power before blurring out of sight, her right before him in seconds, ball of energy in hand, with Vegito attempting to reach forward and shove her wrist out of the way so the ball's path of destruction would be diverted, only for Kefla to weave herself under his outstretched arm mid-charge, shove his hand above her head, then, spinning around as she flew behind him, thrust her palm against his back and unleash a beam of green and red energy onto him, Vegito giving a scream of pain, but him bracing himself as she sped through the wave of energy, using the collapsing current to speed herself up, only for Vegito to respond by forcibly pulling himself around, ki blade in hand, and giving a joust thrust with his ki blade as it penetrated the stream and hit its target, the beam dispersing as Kefla ceased movement from getting impaled, Vegito speeding forward and punching Kefla as hard as he could, making her body hurtle to the ground, the impact making a tremor rumble through the area, Kefla grunting in pain, a piece of the mask cracking before coming off from over her eye.

He sped down after her, charging with all his speed in an attempt to get down to her and tear off the rest of it, but just when he came within grasping reach, Kefla's body disappeared in a bright light.

Landing on his knees, hand pressing against the ground, Vegito's eyes remained wide, but then he scowled and cursed under his breath.

* * *

"Damn, I got careless."

Whis walked over to him.

"Well, that was a surprise, wasn't it?"

When Vegito remained silent, Whis watched as he stood back up, letting himself revert to his base form.

"Does _this_ count as an end goal?" Vegito asked the angel with a side-eye glance.

The blue skinned attendant frowned.

"You want to find the cause of this?" When Vegito nodded, Whis shook his head. "While I do understand your reasons, pursuing it now wouldn't help anything. You need more training with the Super Saiyan Blue transformation, before you even attempt to go after her."

"I've improved a lot ever since you started training me. This was just a fluke." Vegito crossed his arms defensively.

"A fluke is an indication that you still need training." Whis answered, aiming the orb of his staff Vegito's way, restoring his stamina, Vegito loosing a breath of relief. "For now, let's focus on enhancing your powers, then giving your body time to rest." Whis smiled teasingly. "We can't have you pulling a Frieza on us, rushing into a fight without properly mastering your abilities, can we?"

"Fine, fine, I get the point." He groaned, before slinking into a fighting position.

At Whis' word, they resumed their training, with Vegito more determined than before to work out any drawbacks to using the Super Saiyan Blue transformation.

* * *

It took Kefla a moment to realize she'd been taken back by Zamasu, her stumbling to her feet while looking to him, gritting her teeth, but culling her anger enough to speak calmly.

"I could have beaten him."

"Do not fret, Kefla. It wasn't a serious fight, but we still managed to do things according to plan."

Kefla clenched her fists.

"Listen, you deformed glob monster, we made a deal, you said I'd get a shot at revenge if I helped you." The Goku lookalike from before, sensing Kefla's aggression, tapped into his half-completed Ultra Instinct form. "If you're just going to waste my time then —!"

Kefla stopped short when, seemingly out of nowhere, Zamasu's top lackey appeared beside her, a blade of black energy pressed against her neck.

"Goku, Kefla," Zamasu had an edge to his tone, "don't push me."

"No, we're past that. If this is what you plan on doing, tell me now. I'll figure out some other way to deal with Vegito if you plan on jerking me around and cheating me out of a fight!"

"You're disrespectful for someone that owes Zamasu their life." The Saiyan before her said. "Should I cut out your tongue?"

"Stay out of it! I'm not afraid to pummel your ass to the ground!" Kefla glared.

"Life is a gift wasted on you." Goku growled. "To hell with the plan, I'll send you to the depths of Hell where you belong!"

"ENOUGH."

Zamasu's snap made the pair pause, looking to him, the power he exuded in that moment cowing them both.

His deformed, monstrous glare eased, and the power lessened.

"You are under my command. All that I've promised to you will be given in time. Be — _patient_."

Kefla looked down, then pulled her mask off of her face, reverting to her base form.

"Fine. I'll play by your terms for now. But if I see a chance, I'm taking it. Are we clear?"

"Don't bargain. Obey." He ordered, and Kefla looked down, then turned.

"Alright. I'll go back to training then."

She walked off for a long time, then delivered a coarse kick to a boulder that got destroyed on impact, in an attempt to ease her anger.

* * *

 _ **WHOO!  
**_

 _ **Feels good to put out this chapter, and a huge thanks to The Final Conduit for editing a bit.**_

 _ **I'm trying to have the next chapter out by next month.**_


	8. Chapter 6

_**IT'S FINALLY HERE! I neglected this story for a while but it's back now!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Dawn and Dusk**

* * *

Fear.

A concept no one can truly grasp until they've felt it.

A being like Vegito had never truly been afraid, up until his encounter with Kefla. But since then, this fear has only grown stronger. Every day now, he wonders what else is out there. What was Kefla talking about? He wanted to stop training and get to the chase!

Whis, however, knew Vegito needed more training. The angel knew his pupil needed to have true control over Super Saiyan Blue before he could do anything else.

Fed up, Vegito finally spoke his mind during their training session.

"I'm done."

The angel raised an eyebrow. "Done what?"

"Done training. I'm tired of just standing by and waiting for something to happen."

"Vegito, we've had this conversation before. I will not allow you to make an irrational decision like that."

"I already have Blue figured out," he argued. "I told you, it was just a fluke."

"And what did _I_ tell _you_?" Whis countered.

Vegito folded his arms and sighed. "At least let us train a higher power."

"Such as?"

"Ultra Instinct. I want to be able to control it. No one would be able to stop me if I just learned how-"

"Do not be hasty, Vegito. If you want to learn to control a higher power, we should start with that 'Evolved' form of yours," Whis replied calmly.

* * *

Vegeta walked out of the Time Nest, alone. He had addressed the issue of Goku being MIA to the Supreme Kai of Time, who told him there wasn't much they could do but wait.

It really worried him. As much as he would boast about being able to do anything his rival could do easily, deep down the prince knew he needed that bastard. They made a genuinely good team, and they knew each other well enough to be able to communicate without any words being spoken. They knew what they were going to do and coordinated as such.

Was he scared? No, of course not. But he was concerned about the issue. The thought kept running through his head, bothering him, throwing him out of focus…

The prince sighed. _I'm losing it…_

When Vegeta walked towards the central area of Conton City, he realized it was eerily quiet. No chatting about missions, no telling jokes or pushing people's buttons… nothing. In fact, he only saw a few people in total. Now he was even more bothered. He began to speed around the area, looking for any trace of anyone, any Time Patroller, any angel or Kaioshin, even just trying to find any sentient life at all. A few people gave him strange looks, wondering what he was doing.

Eventually, Vegeta had to stop. He _needed_ to. If this continued he really _would_ lose it. Thank Zeno he was called to a mission at that very moment. But what came next was completely unexpected..

* * *

Goku paced the floor of Zamasu's throne room in Hell. He had been gradually losing his patience when it came to this "Kefla" person. She showed _no respect_ whatsoever, no gratitude towards her _God._

If he was allowed to be rid of her… No, he couldn't. Even if he had such disdain for the female, Zamasu would not be pleased if Goku eliminated her. He wondered what use she could possibly be to their cause. Being the barbaric Saiyan pest she was, all she wanted was a rematch against Vegito. The two fusions had fought before and Vegito had won, so it made sense for her mindset.

Zamasu, however, wanted to destroy Vegito for a whole other reason. He had _dared_ to interfere with Project: Zero Mortals, and he had even dared to humiliate his God.. That was a sin worthy of something _beyond_ death. But what? Existential erasure? Torture? Maybe Zamasu would make the bastard watch as he eradicated all mortal life. Oh, how Goku would love to see Vegito's face if that happened…

As much as he didn't want to admit it, it could prove to be quite a major "if."

"Goku." Hearing the Kaioshin's voice made the man turned his head and kneeled on one knee before his master.

"What is it, Lord?" the Goku lookalike asked.

"I would like you to go on a reconnaissance mission. Check on Vegito, and those wretched Time Patrollers."

The spiky-haired man nodded before disappearing inside of a pillar of white light. When he emerged, he was on Beerus's planet, perfectly hidden. He saw Vegito breathing heavily as a blue light cloaked his body, the Saiyan dropping into his base form.

"You're exerting too much energy," Whis said to him from a few feet away. "The whole idea of God Ki is that it is easier to control, yet very powerful. If you recall when Goku and Vegeta started their training they had to suppress their Ki completely. I want you to do that with your Evolved form. Suppress your aura and focus on keeping your energy inside of you."

Vegito nodded in understanding. As he transformed again, he completely suppressed his aura, making sure no energy leaked out of his body, leaving a faint drawline glow around his body. "Like this?"

The angel nodded in approval. "Perfect. You shall fight me while trying to contain your energy from now on."

Seeing this, Goku vanished and reappeared in Conton City, seeing Vegeta.

"Damn it," Vegeta said to himself, staring at the empty city around him. "Something's wrong here, I know it!" The Prince's eyes moved over to Goku's hiding spot, passing him by before looking back to see nothing.

Having almost been spotted, Goku scowled before disappearing again, going to report his findings.

* * *

Zamasu's fingers drummed on the armrest of his throne, awaiting Goku's return. When the Saiyan did finally arrive, Zamasu smiled calmly. "What have you learned?"

"Vegito is training to control his power. A power beyond that Super Saiyan Blue form."

"Is he succeeding?"

"Quiet well."

"And the Time Patrol?"

"Vegeta may be onto us. We must act quickly."

"Then we shall train you, my friend. We must make sure you are at the peak of your power by the time I am fully brought back to the living world."

Goku nodded, activating his incomplete Ultra Instinct form and following Zamasu into a training location created for the disciples of the one true God.

* * *

The air was heavy, and Vegito's body felt heavier.

"Welcome, Vegito, to the God Void," came Whis' voice. "The ultimate location for your training."

"What does this place have to offer?" the fusion asked.

"It can help you to make God Ki your natural energy. Thus, assisting you in mastering Super Saiyan Blue. There is no time fluctuation here, but it has other ways of helping you achieve your goal."

Vegito noticed that God Ki did seem more natural suddenly, but he wondered why.

"You will enter your Super Saiyan God form, and remain in it rather than your base form. Before long these states of your being will become synonymous."

"Incredible.." Vegito marveled at the idea of this. He entered his God form, as told, and Whis smiled.

"I'll be back in six hours. I'll bring food." And with that, he vanished, as he tends to do.

* * *

Confused, Vegito looked around. He noticed that subconsciously, he had been suppressing his aura this entire time. _The training is working._

Even still, despite his success being shown by his drawline flame-colored glow, this room seemed very empty. That is, until a lookalike Tournament of Power stadium suddenly appeared beneath his feet. He looked around, wondering if it was making a simulation of the tournament. In a few seconds, he'd find himself incorrect.

Suddenly a volley of blue energy blasts was fired at Vegito, and he was able to narrowly dodge each one.

"What the-?" his speech was interrupted by an elbow ramming into his chest, then a foot kicking him into a boulder about 30 feet away.

The glorious form of Gogeta stood there, red hair blowing in wind of his own creation.

"How are you here? How can Vegito and Gogeta exist in the same plane?" Gogeta asked.

"Gogeta…?" Vegito asked. "Who the hell are you?"

"I see. A permanently fused Vegito. This makes no sense, Potara fusions only last an hour for mortals."

Said Potara fusion shrugged. "I can't explain it, but I'm stuck like this."

Gogeta lowered his guard. "Odd."

"You're tellin' me. Say, who exactly are you?"

"We are Gogeta. The fusion between Goku and Vegeta. We were formed when Goku and Vegeta needed to defeat Broly. They had no Potara earrings, so they did the Fusion Dance, and now we are one."

"Is it permanent?"

"Only so long as we're in here, apparently."

"What does that mean?"

"The God Void is both a place and a being. A being with power beyond any other. Power to make reality as it pleases. In your dimension- or timeline, whichever you want to call it, reality needed you to remain merged forever, knowing that the threats to come would be severe. The being of the God Void made this happen. My dimension required Goku and Vegeta to remain separate, so the Void kept things as they were."

"I thought you were confused?" Vegito said incredulously.

"You don't hear it? I guess it's only speaking to me. My question is, where did our timelines break off?"

"The Tournament of Power."

Gogeta raised an eyebrow, and Vegito finally stood.

"At the end of the tournament, the Great Priest asked Kakarot and Vegeta to spar with him. It turned into a full-on battle. They fused into me, and I was somehow able to defeat him."

" _I made this possible as well."_

The two fusions looked up and saw the cloudy silhouette of a man descending.

"Are you the God Void?" Gogeta asks, to which the silhouette shrugs.

" _I am the physical representation of this place, so yes. You two are to battle to the death here. This is to further both of your strengths. Farewell for now."_ The being dissipated with those words.

Vegito and Gogeta looked at each other, and smirked.

"'Battle to the death'? I wouldn't have it any other way," Gogeta said.

"Don't get cocky now," Vegito replied. "I'm much stronger than you may realize."

To that, Gogeta simply chuckled. "I have yet to be beaten."

"Then, allow me to be your first!"

* * *

"The time has come," Zamasu spoke, voice reverberated, as he grinned at his top lackey. "You shall surpass that fool Vegito, and make it so that I don't even have to lift a finger."

The Goku lookalike's usual incomplete Ultra Instinct form now had a violent red aura surrounding the usual aura, and his hair glowed white.

"It is time to act."

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Ready, Aim…**

* * *

Two sets of red eyes stare into each other. The air pressure rises, muscles flex. The power in the room is enough to completely annihilate a whole universe, maybe two. A roar is heard, then another. Fists clash, fiery auras flare to life. The two fighters jump back and go in for another assault. Their movements are simultaneous, and almost exact.

Vegito smirks. "This is the most fun I've had in a long time."

Gogeta returns the expression. "I'm getting seriously pumped! And this is only the start!"

Gogeta then jumps back and tenses his body, suddenly disappearing, his counterpart feeling a number of blows landing on his torso, Gogeta then coating his foot in a blue flame and kicking Vegito away. Vegito skids to a halt upon planting his feet into the ground below, then ducks to narrowly avoid another kick, which he then counters by throwing his opponent into the ground and ramming a fist against his skull. He jumps back and takes a breath.

The Metamoran fusion stands, chuckling. "Good one. Now, why don't we get serious?"

"Why don't we?" his counterpart replies, suddenly roaring and becoming surrounded in a blue flame to replace the red, hair and eyes doing the same.

Gogeta then proceeds to do the same, but Vegito notices something.

"Your aura in Blue… it's cooler than mine."

"It's only natural. I'm cooler than you."

"That's cold."

"Warmer than my fist."

Gogeta would then feel a fist slam into his stomach.

"You left yourself wide open," Vegito said. "Let's hurry and get the real fight started!"

Shockwaves were sent out all around as their fists clashed, energy blasts were thrown, and explosions were heard and seen. The blue flames surrounding the two Saiyans could be seen flaring wildly, exploding with power.

Vegito formed his ki blade and charged towards Gogeta, slashing at him, only for Gogeta to avoid it and throw two ki blasts at his counterpart. Following the two orbs of ki came a barrage of blue energy, and finally, an orb of rainbow energy. The rainbow orb made the biggest explosion.

The ground, at this point, was destroyed. Chunks of the stage were flying everywhere, and the ground around Vegito was seared. Flames were at the two fusions' feet.

Suddenly, Vegito's aura darkened a little. Gogeta's eyes widened and he grinned, his becoming the same color. Moments later their hair and eyes did as well.

"This Evolved Super Saiyan Blue will be the end of you!" Gogeta yelled.

"Not if mine can top yours!" came his counterpart's reply. He fired a wave of energy that Gogeta countered, only for Vegito to kick him from behind, sending him flying. Gogeta gritted his teeth and unleashed a flurry of punches to Vegito's torso, then throwing the Potara fusion up. Vegito, now surrounded in a ball of blue lightning, was suddenly consumed by a massive pillar of energy.

Gogeta then put his arms to his side, and a small blue sphere of ki formed between his palms. Recovering, Vegito did the same.

" _Ka… me… ha… me…"_

The two fusions suddenly stopped abruptly at a new energy signature entering the area. They looked at each other, nodded, and vanished, suddenly reappearing directly in front of the source of the new energy, both of them firing their Kamehamehas.

The newcomer seemed unfazed when the dust settled. Their hair and eyes glowed white, their aura was one of a kind, and surrounded by an intense red, and they had a ki blade on their hand.

"Kakarot?" Vegito questioned. "Another one?"

Zamasu's most feared and most powerful soldier grinned beneath his mouthplate. "In a way, yes."

Gogeta arched an eyebrow. "Something seems off here."

The man looking like Goku only chuckled in reply, and both Vegito and Gogeta got sick to their stomachs.

* * *

 _(Three weeks ago)_

He found me in a space between universes. I did not know what I was doing there, but he told me we must act. I questioned how I could exist if he did as well, and he only smiled in response.

"In time, your questions will be answered."

It was only then that I found myself in a cryostasis tank.

I still had consciousness, and I could see it all. The dream had become real, hadn't it? Why were we working with these primitive beings, much less Son Goku? But then it all came to me, as my consciousness suddenly entered another body.

I found myself in the body of the Time Patrol version of Goku, and I looked towards my counterpart with a wide grin.

I remembered now. That wretched Vegito… and Trunks. Oh, how I wanted to rip them all to pieces. But Zamasu told me to wait. He told me that I would be a greater sword than I was before. Now I would be the Grim Reaper of justice, and with my holy scythe I would finally complete the Project.

One thing I still did not understand, however, is how even after erasure, we remained, especially separated while Zamasu remained in our Merged state.

"The Multiverse is a strange place, my friend," he told me. "It seems your rift in reality saved us, and improved us in every way."

The tear in space and time that I had created with my scythe back then, it had thrown us into a different realm to preserve our lives, and our dream.

I rejoiced now. I knew I could become more powerful than one could ever imagine. First, however, I needed to cover for us.

I went on a mission with Vegeta, also of the Time Patrol. We eliminated the threat with ease. I did question the form with red fur, but only mentally.

I felt ready. I vanished. Zamasu was pleased, and he showed me the Goku now in my former body. The one I had taken originally. The man looked as if he had little mental strength, and Zamasu handed me a Potara earring.

"When the time comes-" he gestured towards Goku as he spoke. A Potara earring sat on his ear. "-You will be the ultimate weapon."

* * *

"How good to see you again, Vegito," the lookalike said. "I've been waiting to drive my blade through your disgusting skull."

"There's only one person I could've pissed off that much. Or... I guess two. Mind explaining how you survived erasure, Zamasu?"

"Oh please, call me Black. I much prefer that now. But of course, I shall explain, to humor you." Black sighed. "The rift I created with my scythe back then. It preserved both me and my counterpart. My counterpart is currently bound to Hell, but soon he will be free. You never saw it coming, did you?" He began to laugh.

Gogeta's eyes widened. "You mean you're both still alive?"

"And better than ever! All I have to do is end you two, and then we will proceed."

Vegito gritted his teeth, a feral look in his eyes. "This time, I'll kill you for good!" He roars, driving a blue-flame-coated fist into Black's skull.

"KAIOKEN TIMES TEN!" Suddenly a kick was planted in Black's stomach, Vegito had activated the Kaioken. Black only laughed, enjoying the pain.

"So be it!" he shouted, and suddenly his aura bursted. A literal galaxy surrounded him, and surrounding it was a harsh red flame. Vegito and Gogeta would both feel a fist dig into their stomachs. Their eyes widened, and they were flung back into a boulder. Regaining his footing, Gogeta shot forward, coating his fist in blue energy, Vegito catching up and doing the same. They simultaneously uppercutted Black in the stomach, Gogeta creating a massive pillar of energy which consumed Black, while Vegito appeared above it, Black coming flying up, only for Vegito to Savage Strike him back down. He then used Instant Transmission to appear next to Gogeta, both of them firing a Kamehameha at their foe.

Unfortunately for them, Black formed a forcefield at the very last second that only barely held up. He glared down at the fusions and growled, his power rising. "You filthy vermin!"

"Ah ah ah, use your nice words, Black," Vegito taunted.

Gogeta grinned. "Give it up, we've won!"

Black landed on the ground and ripped off his mouthplate. "Let's make this a little more fair, then…" He put two fingers to his forehead, and suddenly what seemed to be the body of Goku Black appeared next to him, lying on the ground. Black swapped his earring to his other ear and they began to merge, a massive pillar of white light engulfing him.

"Finally," Black's reverbed voice called. "I am the ultimate weapon!"

His silhouette was finally seen as a whole being. He didn't look much different, but now he was grinning wildly.

"I can finally access the abilities I had before!" he yelled, suddenly becoming surrounded by the familiar flame of Super Saiyan Rose. The rest of him remained in the state of Ultra Instinct, but his hair now seemed more pink. The violent red aura still surrounded his now magenta Ultra Instinct aura. "Once again I have shattered the limits of the body of Son Goku! By combining the power of the gods and the power _beyond_ , I have truly become the epitome of godly might! This is Ultra Instinct Rose!"

He shot forward, driving a blade on each hand into each fusion's chest, both of them yelling in pain. Vegito tries to counter with his own blade but Black knocks it away, planting dozens of needles of energy into Vegito's body, the Divine Lasso being completed as Black triggers the needles to explode. Vegito is thrown to the ground and drops to base form.

Gogeta grits his teeth. "KAIOKEN TIMES 20!" His power surges, but even still Black is unfazed. He forms his scythe with a wide grin and slashes down at Gogeta, the massive wave of energy causing Gogeta to fall near Vegito, also now in base.

Black cackles and holds a hand over his head, and slowly, a purple energy ball began to build, black lightning surrounding it. He twirls his scythe at his side, hurling more energy at the sphere, making it stronger and stronger.

* * *

Down on the ground, Vegito and Gogeta both knew they couldn't win this, but Vegito had an idea.

"It's risky, but, there's something we could try," he says, and Gogeta raises an eyebrow.

"Let's hear it."

Vegito then proceeds to take off a Potara earring. "Put it on."

"Will it work?"

"We're singular beings here, and these don't actually affect me in any way normally. I wear them for show."

Gogeta puts the earring on his left ear. "I hope you're right."

Suddenly they begin to glow. The two are thrown together, and an orb of light surrounds them, and from it, emerges a new being entirely.

He looks like a mixture of the two, especially when it comes to attire. He wears Vegito's outfit, without the undershirt, and with the Fusion Dance vest molded into the outershirt. He wears Gogeta's wrist cuffs, Gogeta's belt and shoes, but the rest looks like Vegito. His hair is the insanely dark crimson color of Vegito's, looking like Vegito's as well, but with an extra bang. The fusion takes a deep breath, and suddenly a massive burst of winds is sent out around them. He glares at Black, whose eyes are wide in awe.

"Call us Gogito," the fusion of fusions says, glaring at Black, with the intent to kill in his eyes. "We're going to pulverize you until there's nothing left."

* * *

Zamasu drums his fingers on his throne's armrest, watching each of his disciples carry out various missions. He watches as Black finally reveals himself, and uses his last resort. Oh, how the tables have turned.

Suddenly he hears the door to the room open, and there stands Cell.

"Lord Zamasu," he says, panting. "They're here."

Zamasu smiles and stands. "Then let's give them a proper welcome."

* * *

Outside, at least one hundred Time Patrollers stand waiting. Vegeta, Trunks, and Chronoa stand up front. They are all battle-ready.

"The time has come," Chronoa says, turning around. "I'm counting on all of you to help free our friends and defeat Zamasu. We stand together!"

An uproar is heard from the group, they all begin to power up in various ways.

The small pink Kai looks at Trunks and Vegeta and begins to grow, bringing out her full power. "You two ready?"

"It's going to be difficult, so I called some friends to help," Trunks replies. "Once they arrive, we'll be ready."

Vegeta unfolds his arms and enters Super Saiyan 4. "Tell them to hurry up. I want to have this place blown to smithereens before the end of the week."

"Do you really think it will take that long?" comes Trunks' reply.

Chronoa nods. "He has gotten so much more powerful than we could ever imagine. We can't assume anything less."

Suddenly three pillars of light emerge from the sky. Beerus, Whis, and Hit emerge.

"For the record, I'm only here because Zamasu is an idiot, and I'm mad that he managed to escape literal erasure. I'm helping because of a grudge, nothing more!" the Destroyer shouts.

Whis chuckles. "I will not be fighting, but I invited someone to take my place in this battle."

"Are they coming?" Chronoa asks.

"They're already here," calls the voice of Bardock. "And ready to kick some ass."

"Bardock! It's you!" Trunks says excitedly. "Thank you for supporting us!"

"As long as there's guys like him out there-" Bardock enters Super Saiyan God. "I'll be here to fight."

Whis smiles upon seeing him use the godly Saiyan form. "Your training is going well, I assume?"

"I'm saving the next level for later."

"Of course."

Vegeta smirks. "Now then! Let's do this!"

And the attack begins.

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: …Fire**

* * *

"Are preparations finished?" Zamasu asked a human scientist near him.

"Yes, Lord, the stabilization of the worlds has been calibrated. Just say the word, and we'll start it," came the scientist's reply.

"Good. Inform my counterpart. I have an army to attend to."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

The massive door to Zamasu's territory opened, and out emerged at least two hundred Time Patrollers, wearing the Time Breaker mask Kefla had worn, and coincidentally, they were being led by Kefla.

"Surrender, and we might just spare ya!" Kefla shouts to the army of Time Patrollers. "Otherwise, we're gonna knock some heads."

Vegeta looked at Kefla. "Shut up and move, already. You're not worth our time."

"Father..!" Trunks exclaimed. "We need to attack!"

Vegeta looked at Beerus. "You mind taking this one, Lord Beerus?"

"Piece of cake," Beerus said, scratching his chin.

"The rest of you! Take out the army!" Trunks yelled.

At that moment, the assault began. Time Patrollers fought their controlled friends, and Vegeta, Trunks, and Hit all advanced to go inside, where they were confronted by Cell, who immediately roared, becoming surrounded in a golden aura and lightning.

"I'm going to enjoy this, Prince!" Cell yelled, charging towards Vegeta, who held up his arms to block the android's elbow. He was flung back into the wall, and Trunks, going into Super Saiyan God, charged at Cell, sword at the ready. He was knocked away by Cell's tail, which had ejected itself at that moment.

"Pathetic. You guys are the best they've got? HA-"

Suddenly, time froze. Hit walked forward in the grey abyss, and delivered a flurry of powerful blows to Cell's torso. When time started again at Hit's will, Cell was thrown back and knocked to the ground by Trunks.

Vegeta, now visibly pissed, fired a Final Flash at Cell, Trunks firing a Galick Gun, and Hit just charging his one-hit-K.O. fist attack.

Cell's ki burst around him expelling the beams, but Hit's attack hit Cell directly in the chest. He looked down, seeing his demolished nucleus, and gritted his teeth. "This… is not… the end..!"

The trio then delivered a simultaneous punch to the nucleus once again, and Cell exploded, the two Saiyans making sure to destroy every single cell.

"It can't be this easy," Hit says as they wipe Cell out for good.

"It isn't," Cell says, grinning from several yards away. "You really thought I'd fight you in my normal form?"

The bio-android roars, suddenly jumping into his Ultra Instinct state. His now silver exoskeleton gleamed in the light.

"I told you, that wasn't the end."

"Why would you be working with Zamasu?" Vegeta asks with a scowl.

"Because, Vegeta, he is competent. He has a clear vision. I respect that. But most of all, he has given me another chance to get to that wretched boy," Cell says, a growl in his tone.

Vegeta chuckled. That chuckle turned into a laugh. Then a full-on cackle.

But this moment of humor would be short-lived, as Vegeta would find himself crashing through multiple walls and boulders. Within moments, all three of the fighters would find themselves beaten down and thrown into a crater that had appeared in the ground, when Vegeta landed.

* * *

Outside, massive shockwaves were seen from all around. Time Patrollers fighting for their lives, all of them at various levels of strength.

In the center of it all stood Kefla, in Super Saiyan 4, and Beerus, whose eyes were red with fury as he activated the full power of his Destruction state. This resembled what Toppo had in the Tournament of Power, just… on Beerus.

"You really think you can oppose a god? Stupid girl…" Beerus says with a glare.

This only enraged the female Saiyan fusion, her eyes becoming feral. "You're no god, you're just a poser! A dumbass with a title! You think I'm afraid of you?!"

Beerus smirked in reply. "You will be."

Suddenly a massive purple aura burst from Beerus, and he shot forward, nailing a punch to Kefla's jaw, followed by a kick to her stomach. Kefla was sent flying but caught herself on a boulder, gritting her teeth.

"I actually might enjoy this," the Destroyer said to himself.

"I actually felt that… Damn it…" Kefla whispered to herself. "Even Vegito didn't give me this much trouble."

"Vegito made a mistake during that battle."

Kefla looked up to the Destroyer in confusion. "Huh?"

"You overpowering him was a fluke. That was the first mistake he's ever made. Did you know that?"

Beerus smirked. "As much as those two got on my nerves, Goku and Vegeta knew exactly what they were doing. They were expert strategists, and they never second-guessed themselves or each other. Putting them together created a being far beyond any other. A truly perfect fusion."

Kefla dropped to her base form, a frown falling on her face. "First… mistake…?"

"That guy is something else, kid. Beyond you, beyond me. The only ones stronger than him are the Angels themselves. Vegito is truly incredible," the humanoid cat says, hands behind his back. "Hell, even now, he's fighting a battle none of us ever could. I can feel it."

The female fusion fell to her knees. She looked around, watching the countless battles taking place. "What have I done…? All for a stupid rematch…?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed," Whis says, floating over to her. "All you have to do is drop his influence. You will lose some of your newfound strength, but that's nothing my sister cannot fix. Or if it comes to it, me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kefla asks. "You'd train me?"

Whis nods. "Precisely."

Kefla nods and smirks. "That dumbass Zamasu's got nothin' on me. I'll fight to fix my mistakes, and make things right!"

Suddenly a purple pillar of light surrounds Kefla, and her black Potara earrings shatter, she feels a large amount of power leave her.

The girl feels her ears. No earrings. But she's still merged. "What the…?"

"It seems that it chose you two as well. Peculiar…" Whis then looks at his staff. "Oh, goodness. Speaking of which, I must be on my way to retrieve Vegito. I will return in a few minutes."

Then, disappearing as he does, he leaves Beerus and Kefla there.

Kefla nods respectively. "Thanks, Lord Beerus."

Beerus smirks. "You're welcome. Now, are you ready to go knock some heads?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" she replies, and the two charged back into the battle.

* * *

Gogito's power could be sensed from anywhere in the vast God Void. It surged unlike anything ever seen.

"Well, Black? Aren't you going to fight? Or are you just going to stand there looking like an idiot?" the fusion of fusions taunted.

"Y-You… You're a monster… what is this energy?!" Black asks in disbelief and fear.

"This is the power that will annihilate you and your lost cause. This is the power that will bring justice to _you_. We are Gogito, the destroyer of all evil!" With those last words, the fusion burst into Super Saiyan God, driving a fist into Black's stomach at speeds far beyond the sound barrier.

Before Black could even be flung very far, Gogito appeared in his path, raring a fist back before ramming it into Black's skull. The god found himself skidding along the ground, coughing blood. Suddenly his hair grew and he was covered in silver fur.

"Oh? This.. this resembles that 'Super Saiyan 4' Vegeta had used… Only, combined with my Ultra Instinct Rose form… I love it! This power is brilliant!"

Gogito only scoffed, ascending into Blue, the massive blue flame surrounding his body. "It's futile."

"We'll just have to see about that!" came Black's reply, as suddenly a Divine Lasso was performed on Gogito, followed by a massive pink-ish Kamehameha. The fusion was able to block the Kamehameha with a last-second forcefield, but the internal explosions he had gone through via Divine Lasso had hurt more than expected.

 _He really is stronger…_ he thinks. _If I don't play my cards right… No, no, I'll be fine._

The two clash fists then, shockwaves going everywhere, the power of the two making it so that the area around them warped with each blow. They were just beacons of unmatched energy, Gogito being the pinnacle of power in the multiverse than even Zeno could worry about, and Black being the literal ultimate weapon. The two barely had to think about anyone who could oppose them, and they could probably destroy several universes in a snap.

Gogito then vanishes behind Black and throws two orbs of blue energy, followed by a barrage of at least a dozen. Then he shot forward, and formed a rainbow ki blade on his right hand, then his left. Then, he put them both together, making a massive one.

"Face my Sword of Punishment!" Gogito roars, bringing the blade down with massive force. It strikes Black dead-on, and suddenly Black feels himself explode from the inside out, leaving nothing behind, except the now defused, purified body, of Xeno Goku.

* * *

Minutes later, the man awoke. "What the… what happened..?" Goku looked down at his body, he was bruised, and his gi was ripped. The colors had also been reversed. "Am I… Am I back?"

Gogito looked down at the Saiyan and smiled. "You're back."

Goku looked up, smiling. "Thanks.. Uh.. who are you?"

Gogito drops to his Super Saiyan God form, the two fusees continuing their training even while fused. "We are Gogito. The fusion of Gogeta and Vegito."

"Woah, that's super cool! How does that even work?"

"The Vegito inside me is permanently fused by the will of the beings that control all of reality. As for the Gogeta… we're in the GodVoid, and this place allows for that fusion to remain together unless Gogeta wills himself to defuse."

"That's incredible…" Goku says in awe. "Vegeta and I will have to try that sometime. That is, so long as the Supreme Kai of Time doesn't get mad at us for it… Heheh…" He attempts to stand, and Gogito puts an arm under his shoulder for support.

"We don't have a lot of time. We need to get you a senzu bean and get the hell out of here. Zamasu is ready."

Goku nods. "I know. I can help with the infiltration. For some reason Black's memories while in my body are still in my mind, so I know the layout of his base, and some of the soldiers he has…"

Gogito suddenly splits, and Gogeta hands his potara earring over to Vegito, who pockets them both.

"We'll have to hurry, then, so we can help," Vegito says, still holding up Goku. He looks to his counterpart. "You coming?"

"I don't think I'll stay fused if I leave this place," Gogeta replies, folding his arms. "Still, it's been an honor."

The two fusions shake hands. "See you around, Gogeta."

"You too, Vegito."

And with that, Whis returns. "I see you're ready."

"Yeah. I am. Let's hurry and get to the fight," Vegito tells his angel.

Upon healing Goku's wounds and restoring his usual red and black outfit, Whis nods. "Let us go, then… Oh! Good to see you, Gogeta."

"You too, Whis. Sayonara!" Gogeta says before flying off.

Then, Whis becomes surrounded in a pillar of blue light, and the group disappears.

* * *

Fists slam into faces, stomachs, other fists, and all of the other body parts one decides to attack in a battle. Kefla shouts, coating her foot in red energy as she kicks a corrupted Time Patroller into a rock, the soldier's mask snapping in half, red eyes turning black. They look around and thank Kefla before going to fight with the others.

Suddenly five more jump at the girl, her eyes widen, she knows she can barely move into Super Saiyan in her current state. Suddenly, someone jumps in her way, knocking away an incoming blast.

"Goku…?"

The spiky-haired Saiyan turns around, in his Super Saiyan 2 state. "Miss me?"

"But… Zamasu had you…" Kefla struggled for words, it was hard to believe he was really there.

"Thanks to Vegito and Gogeta, I'm free. Black used me for fusion and gave himself more and more power, and eventually _they_ had to fuse to win. And you're here too! Man, today's a crazy day for fusing, huh? I'll have to talk to Vegeta."

"Who the hell is Gogeta?" Kefla asks.

"You'll find out in a few."

An angry Frieza walked up from behind them. "These imbeciles… They would follow an idiot like that worm, Zamasu?!"

If they looked they'd see Frieza's army fighting with Zamasu as well. Thousands of soldiers against a small group of people resisting.

"Well, Frieza? Will you help us?" Goku asks, turning around.

"I suppose I have no choice, do I?" Frieza replies, shrugging. He roars and becomes surrounded in a golden shell, which cracks and reveals him in his Golden Form.

"Let's do this!" Kefla yells, and the three once again charge into battle.

* * *

 **To be continued in Chapter 10: Holy Wrath**


End file.
